emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party
Mario Party is an LP done by TheRunawayGuys. They had every special dice block bought before the LP and played through every board. Chuggaaconroy played as Donkey Kong, NintendoCapriSun played as Yoshi, and ProtonJonSA played as Mario. The CPU controlled Wario, Peach, & Luigi. Description "Our first collab! Recorded at Magfest 9 in Virginia." Board Results Mario's Rainbow Castle #'Mario (Jon) - 4 Stars, and 92 Coins' #DK (Chugga) - 3 Stars, and 40 Coins #Yoshi (NCS) - 1 Star, and 104 Coins. #''Wario (AI) - 1 Star, and 98 Coins.'' Luigi's Engine Room #'DK (Chugga) - 2 Stars, and 137 Coins' #Mario (Jon) - 2 Stars, and 74 Coins #Peach (AI) - 1 Star, and 70 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 0 Stars, and 90 Coins'' Wario's Battle Canyon #'Yoshi (NCS) - 2 Stars, and 93 Coins' #Luigi (AI) - 1 Star, and 89 Coins #DK (Chugga) - 1 Star, and 52 Coins #''Mario (Jon) - 1 Star, and 6 Coins.'' Donkey Kong's Jungle Adventure #'DK (Chugga) - 3 Stars, and 102 Coins' #Wario (AI) - 3 Stars, and 94 Coins #Mario (Jon) - 2 Stars, and 20 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 1 Star, and 58 Coins'' Peach's Birthday Cake #'DK (Chugga) - 3 Stars, and 16 Coins' #Mario (Jon) - 1 Star, and 52 Coins #Peach (AI) - 1 Star, and 41 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 1 Star, and 16 Coins'' Yoshi's Tropical Island #'Mario (Jon) - 4 Stars, and 73 Coins' #DK (Chugga) - 2 Stars, and 101 Coins #Luigi (AI) - 2 Stars, and 32 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 1 Star, and 34 Coins'' Bowser's Magma Mountain #'DK (Chugga) - 4 Stars, and 86 Coins' #Wario (AI) - 3 Stars, and 64 Coins #Mario (Jon) - 1 Star, and 63 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 1 Star, and 46 Coins'' Eternal Star #'DK (Chugga) - 4 Stars, and 24 Coins' #Peach (AI) - 4 Stars, and 17 Coins #Mario (Jon) - 3 Stars, and 86 Coins #''Yoshi (NCS) - 1 Star, and 21 Coins'' Overall Wins #'Chugga' - 5 #Jon - 2 #NCS - 1 #''AI - 0'' Bonus Stars Game Star *Emile: 3 *Tim: 0 *Jon: 0 *AI: 5 Coin Star *Emile: 4 *Tim: 1 *Jon: 2 *AI: 1 Happening Star *Emile: 3 *Tim: 2 *Jon: 2 *AI: 3 Memorable Moments *D'oh I Missed! *Jon's Chance Time during Bowser's Magma Mountain, which set up for an even more famous results screen. *At Mario's Rainbow Castle, Jon, who had 140 coins at the time, landed on a Bowser Space and it landed on revolution causing him to lose a lot of coins. Then, in the very same turn, Wario lands on Chance Time and Jon ended up giving his only Star to Wario. **Emile: "Good thing i didn't steal that!" *Wario lands on Chance Time during Mario's Rainbow Castle. Results: Jon and Chugga must swap coins. Too bad they both had the same number of coins (58 coins)! *Emile: "Hey Jon, don't eat the mushroom." *Emile: "I WON BY ONE COIN! I WON BY ONE COIN!!!" **Emile a few seconds later: "Suck it Slim(Kirby)." Category:Let's Plays (LPs) Category:Mario Let's Plays Category:Nintendo 64 Let's Plays Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Collabs Category:Mario Party Series